Starting Again
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: Good news: Kagome's friends from the Feudal Era have reappeared in her time. Bad news: they don't have a clue who she is. Can she fix what's going on?... Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, KoAy, RinKoh, maybe SessKik. r&r!
1. Prologue

ok, I was really kinda bored when I thought of this, but I think u guys are gonna like it.

disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. just the boredom I experienced when this idea popped into my head.

ok, heres my newest fic (which will probably turn into some kind of novel -sweatdrop-)!

Starting Again

prologue

_I can't believe it,_ Kagome thought, _We beat Naraku. And everyone's okay. ...It's really over._

"Kagome," Inuyasha began.

"Yeah?"

"I, um... I just thought of something."

"Okay."

"What's gonna happen to the well?"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. In pain. What _was_ going to happen? "...I don't know." she answered, "But if it's something bad... something that could prevent us from seeing each other, I promise..." Tears softly filled her eyes. "I'll never forget you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. This wasn't how he wanted it to end. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw Kagome... looking like this for him. _Because_ of him. This was exactly how he had feared it would end.

But it couldn't end... _could it?_

Inuyasha was awakened from his thoughts by something: Kagome put her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first, he was surprised, but he put his own arms around Kagome and let her stay there for a few seconds. (a/n: I'm not gonna go **that** far into their relationship! I'm only 12, whaddya want from me?)

As Kagome pulled away, she realized it was official: she and Inuyasha were in love. She knew it. She had known it since (umm... ep. 48?? I'm just sticking with that, Ive officially gone out of drama-mode for a little while.). She smiled. Then she turned to look at the rest of her friends. "I guess I'll see you guys later," she said.

"Hopefully," said Miroku. Shippo suddenly started sniffling. Sango realized this, and gently smacked the back of Miroku's head for his comment. Recently, they had become a little closer as well.

Kagome kept her smile. She walked over and hugged Shippo. Then she went back to Inuyasha, and gave his ear a little kiss. She could've sworn she saw him blush for a moment. She just decided to keep that little piece of information to herself. Kagome picked up her backpack, and the completed Shikon Jewel. With one possibly last look at her friends, she jumped. As she went back to her time, her own words echoed in her mind.

_I'll never forget you, Inuyasha._

do not, I repeat, DO NOT, ask me how this turned out so tear-jerking, cuz honestly.... I dont even know (sweatdrop)

onto chapter 1!


	2. Sango

Id like to thank my girl inuyashakougalegolas for the first review of my new fic! u rock Lauren! and just like u wanted, heres the next chapter!

oh! I dont own Inuyasha... (short pause)... and now Im out of funny disclaimers. (pout)

chapter 1

Kagome woke up early the next morning. She decided she wouldn't go to the well that day. Unless, of course, Inuyasha came by and dragged her back for whatever reason. She let out a small sigh. Then she heard Buyo meow at her. Kagome smiled, then looked at her clock realizing it wasn't all that early after all, because....

**"OH NO!"**

"Kagome's up," Sota said downstairs. He didn't sound very surprised. Kagome rushed down the stairs a few minutes later in her uniform. Her hair was still a bit messy, but she'd have to fix it at school.

"Why didn't anybody tell me I was late?!" cried Kagome.

"Relax, sis," said Sota, "Grandpa covered for you. He told your school you'd be late 'cause you had--"

"I don't even wanna know what it was this time!"

As Kagome ate her breakfast, her grandpa walked into the dining room. "Oh, Kagome, so you are going to school," he began.

"Yeah," said Kagome, "I'm taking a day off from the Feudal Era."

"Oh, good. You probably shouldn't be going anyway."

Kagome looked up as she swallowed some of her breakfast. "What do you mean?" she asked a little concerned.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my..._.

Kagome had walked down to the well house after her grandpa's 'comment' had been brought up... only to find that the well was shut.

_How did this happen?_ she thought to herself.

How? _Why?_ Could it have ended any worse? Now she might never see her friends again. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala... Inuyasha. (a/n: I typed 'Shpoo' once instead of Shippo. lol)

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got to school later on that morning. She had managed to catch a bus and brush her hair out on the way. She got her things out of her locker and went to her first class.

"Nice to see you back, Kagome," smiled her English teacher (a/n: Im still not sure if its considered 'English' if shes Japanese -confused face-).

"Thanks, Ms. Takeshi." Kagome smiled and went to her desk.

"Kagome," a voice whispered. Kagome turned around and saw it was Eri.

"M-hm?"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, uh, haven't been feeling too great lately."

Eri accepted her answer and turned her attention back to Ms. Takeshi.

As school let out that day, Kagome's other friends ran up to her.

"Kagome, we missed you!" Yuka exclaimed

"Yeah, you've been out for a while," said Ayumi, "I called your house, and your grandpa said you were recovering from--"

"A cold." Kagome interrupted, "My grandpa's a little nuts."

Ayumi got a confused look on her face. "Oh-kay…"

"Hey, Kagome," Eri brought up, "We're going to the movies tomorrow, y'know, just to hang out. You want to come?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Uhmm... I could probably make it. I'll think about it and call you later."

"Okay, so I'll see you then."

"'Kay, see ya guys!"

Kagome walked away toward her bus stop, and her friends went their ways. "Bye!" they called.

Kagome walked to the sidewalk and waited for her bus. Before she got there, however, she noticed a group of girls talking to each other. They were wearing the same uniform she wore at her school. She didn't really recognize any of them, but one girl whose face she couldn't see did seem a little familiar.

She couldn't hear what any of them were saying until all the girls but one started walking away, and one of them said to her: "Okay, see ya!"

"Later, guys!" she called back. The girl turned around to face the street, and Kagome immediately recognized her face-- but, how could it have been possible?...

"SANGO?"

The girl looked at Kagome, kind of confused. "Uhh...hi...."

"What are you doing here?!"

Kagome was starting to get her a little nervous. Did they know each other from somewhere? Just as she was about to ask, the bus pulled up to the sidewalk and they got on.

Kagome was confused. This girl was definitely Sango. But how?

There were a lot of seats taken up on the bus, so Kagome and Sango took a seat together. The first few minutes were silent, just the sounds of everybody else talking to each other. Then Sango spoke up: "Uh, do I know you from somewhere?"

Kagome turned around (she was looking out the window). "Uhm, yeah, I... I guess. You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Sango asked.

Guess not.

"Th-the well."

"What well?"

"The well I always came through to meet up with you and everyone else. Before..."

"Before the well sealed up," Sango quietly stated.

Kagome looked at her curiously. "What did you say?"

"Uhh... n-nothing. It's not important." The bus came to a stop in front of a tall apartment. "Oh, this is my stop." Sango stood up and began to walk away. "See you tomorrow, Kagome."

Kagome froze. "Wait!" Sango stopped and turned around. "I never even told you my name. How did you know what it was?"

Sango was shocked. Was she serious? "I... I don't know. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind, I just knew."

Kagome was silent as Sango walked away. The doors closed, and the bus started up again. Then she wondered, could this have happened with the rest of her friends?

If it had, this would take some adjusting to....


	3. Miroku

-sigh- winter break's over... back to school... sometimes I hate my life. but hey, I am now an official teenager!!

honestly though, if I was any more bored at the moment, Id be out cold. :(

anyway...

if I owned Inuyasha, do u seriously think this would be a _fan_fiction?

chapter 2

The next day was Saturday, Kagome's favorite time of the week. She didn't have to worry about missing something important in class, or her grandpa making up some stupid disease for her to have because, hey, she didn't have school that day. Well, normally that would be the case. Now that the well had closed, though, Kagome would be able to catch up with all that work she must have missed in school (u get where its going, right? cuz I _really _dont wanna have to talk about school right now.). It also happened to be the day Kagome was going to the movies with her friends. So later that day, her mom gave her a ride to the theater and she saw her friends inside waiting for her when she got there.

They had the whole thing planned out: they were going to see Spanglish (all I could think of, but I wanna see it), Ayumi got the tickets, Kagome got the popcorn, Yuka held their place in line, and Eri... well, at the moment, Eri was just flirting with a few random guys. She still was by the time Kagome and Ayumi got in line. A few minutes passed until Eri jumped into the line excitedly. "Guys," she squeaked, "I just met the cutest person here!"

Her friends gasped. Then the questions flew.

"Was he nice?"

"Is he cute?"

"What's he like?"

Then came the answers: "Well, he was really nice, _super_ cute, he's kinda tall, has black hair, _he goes to our school..._"

"No way!"

"I'm serious! Oh, _and_, he dropped the cutest line on me."

"Ooh, what'd he say?" Yuka asked.

Eri blushed a little bit before she answered. "... He asked me to bare his child."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I'll admit she drew a little attention. "Uh... sorry." Then she turned to her friends. "Um, I'll be right back," she said.

Kagome then walked to the ticket booth to look for him. There was no mistaking it, that guy _had _to be him. ...Wait! There he was! Kagome rushed over to a young man with black hair in a _tiny_ ponytail. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. Kagome walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and looked at her.

"Hey, uh, do you go to Fukai Mori Junior High?" she asked.

"Uhh... yeah. Do I know you?" he said.

"Well... I've seen you around there.... You're Miroku, right?"

He nodded.

_Knew it._ "I'm Kagome."

The man got a somewhat sly look on his face.

_Oh, here it comes,_ Kagome thought.

Miroku took her hands and got himself ready. "Kagome... That's a beautiful name. Uh, listen, would you consider--"

"I'll pass."

Miroku kind of freaked out. "Uhh.... H-How did you...."

Kagome sighed. "Long story," she said with a smile.

----------------------------

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sat in the theater waiting for Kagome. "What is taking her so long?" Yuka said with a groan.

Eri sighed. "I'll go get her." she said as she got up.

----------------------------

"I was a what?" Miroku asked, obviously surprised.

"Ummm..... a monk," said Kagome, "A very perverted one, actually."

He looked shocked. "Me?" he laughed, "A pervert? What would make you think that?" Kagome suddenly felt a hand somewhere it really shouldn't have been....

**SLAP!**

Miroku sighed, now sporting a huge red handprint on his face. "I guess I deserved that one."

"No kidding," said Kagome angrily. She then noticed a fingerless glove on his right hand (like Ash's on Pokemon). Her eyes widened in shock. "It came back?!!" she cried.

"What came back??" Miroku asked, completely confused.

Kagome grabbed his wrist and held it up for him to see. "The wind tunnel! How'd it come back??"

Miroku made a face so confused-looking you couldn't even begin to imagine. "What are you talking about??" he asked. Then he began to remove the glove.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously. She shivered a little bit, and prepared for the worst.

Miroku took off his glove, revealing a normal, uncursed right hand.

"Wha- ??" Kagome sweatdropped. _Of course, _she thought with a small sigh,_ Miroku would die before he sucked an innocent person up in that thing._ "Well, you never were the type of guy who would hurt somebody for the fun of it," she said to him.

Miroku smiled.

"Still, why are you wearing that glove??" Kagome asked.

Miroku shrugged. "I just like wearin' it."

She did an anime fall.

"KAGOME?!"

Kagome shot up to see who was talking to her, only to reveal Eri, who had a shocked look on her face. "Oh, Eri.... Oh my gosh, I am so sorry--"

"Sorry for what?" said Eri, "Sorry for flirting with a guy that I like right in front of me?"

Kagome's mouth almost dropped open. "Flirting?? Eri, I don't like this guy, he's my friend. I've told you about him. (a/n: she really did, in 'Terror of the Faceless Man')"

"I'm so sure. I can't believe you, Kagome." Surprised and upset, Eri walked back into the theater.

"Eri, wait!" cried Kagome. Eri didn't want to hear it. As far as she was concerned, they weren't friends anymore. Kagome groaned. "Oh man, I totally blew it. Eri probably hates me now." She looked to her side, only to see that Miroku had disappeared. "Huh??" She blinked a few times, confused.

Eri had her hand on the door to the theater, when she felt somebody grab her shoulder. She turned around and saw Miroku. "Eri, listen," he began.

"Why should I?" she asked angrily.

"Look, I've known Kagome for a long time. We're just friends, that's all. There's absolutely nothing else between us. Trust me." Miroku gave her a small smile.

Eri seemed to believe him. He could be very convincing sometimes. And this was definitely one of those times. "Well... why should I believe you?"

Kagome walked over. "Eri," she said, "Would a face like this lie?" Miroku then pouted like a little kid. Eri laughed.

"Alright," she smiled, "I believe you. Can we just go back to the movie now?"

Kagome smiled in return. "Sure, I'll be there in a sec. I need to tell Miroku something." Eri nodded and walked into the theater. Kagome looked at Miroku and gave him a kind smile. "Thanks for the help, Miroku," she said.

Miroku smiled proudly. "All in a day's work, Kagome," he replied.

Kagome giggled. She immediately stopped, however, when she felt Miroku's hand wandering again....

**SMACK!**

Miroku laughed. Kagome rolled her eyes. Then she had an idea. "Oh, listen, we have an extra seat. Do you wanna come watch the movie with us?"

Miroku shrugged and said, "Why not?"

Kagome smiled, and they went into the theater.

I was thinking that the door could close right after that last part, and then you just hear: SMACK!, "Ouch!"

couldnt resist :)


	4. Kikyo and Shippo

ok, here it is.

oh, first, I wanna thank Neko-Yuff16 for the new review. btw, here's who's next....

just so I dont get sued later, I dont own Inuyasha

chapter 3

About an hour later, the movie ended. Eri, Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, and Miroku came out of the theater. "Y'know, that was better than I had expected," said Miroku.

"Yeah, I liked it," Ayumi agreed.

"That was definitely the best movie I've seen so far," Yuka said. Eri and Kagome nodded.

Kagome was glad that she and Eri were friends again (although that must have been the shortest fight between two friends in history.). She owed Miroku big time.

It was just then that a boy walked past them. I'll admit, he was pretty cute. So would Kagome and her friends (well, not Miroku, thank god). At that moment, she actually said, "Wow. He's cute." So did someone else. Kagome looked at the other girl. She was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a short red skirt over her pants. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes, and... wait....

"Oh no!" they both groaned. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. The girl shrugged, not really giving a care about Kagome.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Ayumi asked. Then everybody caught a glimpse of the other girl. "WHOA!" they all shouted.

"Kagome... she looks... she looks exactly like you!" Eri stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, "We've been through it."

"Do you know each other?"

"Uhh... well, umm....."

"She's my cousin," said the other girl.

"That would explain a lot...." said Yuka.

"Uh, guys," Kagome said, "I gotta go talk to my... cousin... for a sec. I'll be right back." She grabbed the girl by the arm and ran down the street behind her friends.

There was a moment of silence between them. Then Yuka spoke up. "What's gotten into her?" she asked.

"Couldn't imagine...." said Miroku with a smile.

----------------------------

"Okay," said Kagome, "Tell me you're not here. _Please_ tell me you're not really here."

Kikyo blew a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Yeah, I wish," she said, "So, does this mean that I have to go to that place you always go to where you get those weird clothes?"

Kagome just barely understood her. "Y'mean school? Yeah, I think you do." Kikyo sighed. Kagome went on, "But until then, I don't wanna have to be anywhere near you. Got it?"

Kikyo shrugged. "Hey, as long as you're not around Inuyasha, I don't have to be around you."

Kagome nodded. "Deal." _Although I haven't even seen Inuyasha yet._

_What if he's not coming back?..._

---------------------------

The rest of that day went normally. Later on, Kagome started to walk home. Wait. Did I say the rest of that day went normally? Sorry, it did, but just to a point....

Kagome was walking down the street when the thought of her friends struck her. Not the ones she had in school, the ones from the Feudal Era. Anyway, she couldn't believe what was happening now. Kikyo seemed to remember every inch of her (and the fact that she pretty much hated Kagome's guts), Miroku didn't seem to recognize her at all, though he was still his old perverted self, and Sango... Sango just barely seemed to remember her. This must have happened with the others.

_Hm, let's see,_ Kagome thought to herself, _So far I've seen Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku. I haven't seen Inuyasha, Koga, Kilala, or--_

"Hey, guys, cut it out!" a small voice shouted.

Kagome looked ahead of her, where the voice had come from.... She noticed that voice anywhere. "Oh no!" she gasped, rushing over.

A little bit ahead, a small boy was on the ground getting picked on by some other boys who looked about a year older. They were kicking him around and calling him names, laughing all the while. "Knock it off!" the little boy shouted, tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" one boy teased, "You gonna cry and get your mommy?"

"Stop it!"

"Hey!" Kagome shouted. The boys turned around nervously, and gulped at the sight of an angry Kagome. "Leave him alone! What'd he ever do to you?!"

The boys almost screamed, and ran away, just about scared out of their heads. "That'll teach 'em," Kagome huffed. Then she turned to the boy on the ground. "You okay?" she asked sweetly.

The boy wiped a tear away from his face and sniffled a little. "M-hm," he nodded. Then he looked at his knee, which he didn't realize until just now, had been scraped when he fell to the ground.

Kagome gasped. Then she reached into her pocket, remembering there were a few bandages in there just in case. She pulled one out, and gently placed it on his knee. "There," she said softly, "Feel any better?"

The boy sniffled again. "Yeah. A little."

"Shippo!"

Kagome and the boy looked behind them to find the source of the voice. It was a young woman. She was tall, thin, and very beautiful. She had dark red hair tied up in a bun, and sky blue eyes almost in tears. "Shippo, are you okay?" she asked, walking over to the two.

Shippo nodded. "I'm okay, Mom. I got hurt, but this girl helped me. She's really nice."

Shippo's mother smiled. Then she turned to Kagome. "Thank you for helping him," she said gratefully.

"Oh, no problem," Kagome smiled, blushing a little. "Oh, by the way, my name's Kagome."

The woman bowed to Kagome. "My name is Yumi. This boy is my son, Shippo."

Shippo bowed as well. "Nice to meet you, Kagome," he said in his usual cute tone.

Kagome bowed. "Nice to meet you, too, Shippo," she said smiling.

"Kagome, I can't thank you enough for helping him," said Yumi, "Those boys have been picking on him all the time."

"I think they're done now," Kagome smiled, proud of herself. Yumi smiled, too. Then she picked her little son up in her arms and began to walk away.

"I'm going to take Shippo home," she said to Kagome, "If you ever want to visit, we live just across the street from here."

"Thanks for the help, Kagome," said Shippo.

Kagome smiled. "No problem. I would've done it anytime."

Yumi waved to Kagome, as did Shippo, as they walked to their home.

Kagome waved, too. "Bye!" she called. By the time they were inside their house, Kagome's expression had changed. Now, it wasn't as happy, as it was surprised. _I can't believe it, _she thought, _Shippo and his mother... they were... human._

yup, its true. the demons have become humans. all of them. one in particular, I cant wait to write about.... sorry this was kinda short, I think Im running out of ideas. if u have any, u know what to do. l8r!


End file.
